<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Mar_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016794">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69'>Mar_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick and Dami week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Gen, Protective Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's mine," interrupted Richard, "Robin is mine."</p><p>A different ending for Detective Comics 1033</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick and Dami week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickAndDamiWeek2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: Are you happy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s mine,” interrupted Richard, legs still shaking, taking the Robin symbol out of Batman’s hands, Damian rushed, hands wrapping around his waist, holding him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be resting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” Richard peeled his mask off, hands moving to Damian’s arms, pulling him closer, feeling the kid shaking under his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard.” Damian’s voice sounded terrified, the question lingering on his words, cringing at the vulnerability, weakness, of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burrowing his head in Richard’s chest, they fell on the floor, Damian sat on his lap, feeling the tears wetting his shoulder, and the soft hiccups his brother made, feeling one of the knots around his chest untying, feeling safer trapped in Richard’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze moved to Father’s face, at the twist of his mouth, and his clenched fists, he knew the right answer, the one that would make Richard and Father leave him alone, but he was tired, so tired, and in Richard’s arms, why should he fear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss Alfred and Jon, I missed you and it hurts more than dying. How can I be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami…” pressing his lips on Damian’s ear, he whispered low enough to avoid Batman’s ears. “What about you and I have a trip, just us, not superheroes, not anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Robin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Richard pushed him, holding his face, looking right at the bloodshot eyes, he held Damian’s face, thumbs stroking the cheekbones, giving Damian a bright smile. “You are my Robin, my kid, and I love you deeply, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded, feeling his eyes burn, something inside him clicked, a puzzle piece lost taking its rightful place, Richard’s aftershave tickling at his nose, the strong and warm arms around him, the ridiculously childish shampoo on his hair, and the smell of kevlar, rain, and sweat, something almost impossible to wash away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like home, Richard, Alfred, and Jonathan were home, but, for now, getting one of them back was enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>